Mision Imposible
by Titru
Summary: Despues de que se unieran, se dieron cuenta que dos personitas se quieren pero no dan el paso final...Gracias a una brillante idea, Ichigo y Rukia haran de cupidos e intentarar unir a Ishida y Orihime. Ichiruki and IShihime-


Hola a todos!! binvenidos a este fic! xD antes de comenzar dejo unas aclaratorias:

Bakka=Idiota

Taicho=Capitan

Bokki=Imbesil

Ni-sama=Hermano

Ichigo=Fresa xDDD

Nani=que xD

bien creo que eso era todo xD en fin no los quiero molestar mas y sin mas, les dejo el fic:

-palabras que dicen los personajes xD-

(Nota de autora)

-_flash black x3-_

**Mision Imposible**

Nuestro querido peli naranja se encontraba corriendo hacia lo que parecía ser un bosque, ya estando en su forma de shinigami, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, aun no podía creer que ella ni siquiera le había avisado que apareció un hollow y lo peor es que se fue ella sola a combatirlo sin siquiera mencionarlo o decirlo, entendía que se habían peleado por una cosa muy estúpida, como de costumbre pero por lo menos debió haber avisado, se suponía que eran amigos, en un momento se sintió ignorado, después de algunos minutos por fin llega al lugar en donde se encontraba el hollow pero lo que no se había esperado era ver a cierta personita tirada en el piso sangrando, en menos de un segundo ya su mirada reflejaba odio a ese estúpido hollow, salto hacia aquel hollow, ya con su zampakuto en la mano y de un corte elimino al molesto hollow.

Giro su mirada hacia la persona que yacía tirada inconsciente en el suelo rodeada de sangre, que no era nada menos que Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, en ese momento el se sintió destrozado, no podía soportar ver a rukia así , se sentía culpable, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes tal vez ella estaría bien. Se acercó hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven, se veía tan pálida y delicada, con una de sus manos toco la mano de la joven, estaba fría, tal vez demasiada fría, por un momento pensó lo peor pero eso cambio cuando pudo sentir su pulso, aunque era algo débil pero algo es algo, La levanto y la llego hasta un rio cercano, la dejo en el suelo y se fue al rio, al ver su reflejo se percato que se había manchado de sangre pero no le importo mucho, saco un paño y lo mojo en el rio para después limpiarle la cara a la pelinegra que se encontraba inconsciente todavía, después con una de sus manos le bajo la parte del hombro de su kimono hasta llegar a su herida, no se atrevió a ver lo que había mas abajo ya que no quería morir en ese lugar. Saco una vendas que dios sabrá de donde las saco y las dejo a un lado, tomo otra vez el paño, lo remojo y luego le limpio la herida con mucho cuidado, para después agarrar las vendas y vendarla, le subió la parte del kimono que había bajado y luego la levanto y la llevo hasta un lugar un poco mas seco pero cerca del rio, la acostó y puso su cabeza sobre una pequeña roca que servía de almohada, un poco dura pero era mejor que nada, se alejo hasta llegar a la orilla del rio en donde se sentó y se recostó en un árbol mientras miraba el hermoso rio….

_-------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------------_

_Era una Hermosa mañana, nuestro querido fresita-kun se encontraba desayunando un pan tostado con mantequilla y jugo de naranja, en la casa solo se encontraban el y rukia ya que su padre y sus hermanas se habían ido de picnic y como de costumbre ichigo se negó a ir, cuando acabo su desayuno se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pequeña shinigami encima de su cama…_

_-Enana, se puede saber que haces en MI cuarto, encima de MI cama, leyendo MIS mangas y utilizando MI mp3?-dijo un molesto ichigo, con el ceño un poco mas fruncido de lo normal._

_-estoy acostada mientras leo mangas y escucho música, no es algo obvio?-_

_-eso ya lo sabia ¬¬ -_

_-entonces para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta, Kurosaki-kun?-dijo la pelinegra con el tono de voz meloso que tanto odiaba ichigo.-es que ahora no puedo leer mangas?–_

_-mira, no tengo problemas en que leas los mangas, pero necesito MI espacio- dijo ichigo, refiriéndose a su cuarto._

_-Me estas echando? ¬¬ -_

_-no se, tu que crees enana ¬¬ -_

_-bakka–_

_-enana-_

_-farol-_

_-enana del demonio-_

_-poste de luz- dijo esto ultimo y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la sala…_

_El pelinaranja, ya estando solo en su habitación se dirigió a su cama y se acostó, con la mirada pensativa y con el ceño fruncido, se iba quedando dormido pero una muy molesta vos lo interrumpió_

_-ICHIGO!!!!!! Como te atreves a Echar a Nee-san!!!-dijo aquel peluche con forma de león mientras se tiraba hacia donde estaba el joven, pero fue detenido por una de las manos de este._

_-deja de joder tanto y vete de aquí-dijo el pelinaranja mientras tiraba al peluche afuera de su habitación…_

_-Me estas echando!!??-dijo, no, grito kon- bien! Me iré con Nee-san!-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se lanzaba hacia rukia, pero esta le dio una patada que mando al pobre peluche al suelo. –ouch…-_

_Volviendo con ichigo, seguía con su mirada pensativa y hubiera caído dormido enseguida si no fuera por algunos golpes provenientes del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación._

_-Ichigo, abre la puerta!-dijo rukia del otro lado de la puerta_

_-oblígame, enana - dijo el pelinaranja_

_-bakka! Ya abre la puerta de una buena vez! Hay un…-_

_-hollow? No caeré en el mismo truco dos veces enana-dijo el pelinaranja mientras se paraba de la cama y se iba enfrente de la puerta, sin abrirla._

_-no es un truco bakka ¬¬ -_

_-si no fuera un truco sentiría pro lo menos el reiatsu del hollow… -_

_-Desde cuando eres tan bueno para sentir los reiatsus?-_

_-cállate enana-_

_-oblígame bakka-_

_-zorra-_

_-Fresita descerebrada-_

_-perra-_

_-imbécil-_

_El odiaba que la enana tenga siempre la última palabra, pero prefirió no seguir o estarían así todo el día y tal vez toda la noche, se alejo de la puerta y se acostó nueva mente en su cama, tenia el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal, estaba realmente de mal humor pero poco a poco fue cayendo victima del sueño y en unos pocos minutos sin darse cuenta se queda profundamente dormido._

_Algunas horas mas tarde, el joven se despierta sin recordarse de lo que había sucedido, salió tranquilamente de su habitación y bajo las escaleras que cuando noto que cierta shinigami no se encontraba, pero un reiatsu los saco de lo que estaba haciendo, al parecer era un hollow, corrió y agarro el amuleto de shinigami sustituto y se lo puso en el pecho, haciendo que salga su alma con el traje y la zampakuto de shinigami y luego sale corriendo hasta donde se supone que estaría el reiatsu del hollow._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Al recordar eso se sintió aun mas culpable que antes, claro si eso fuera posible (xD), ahora estaba mucho pero que antes, tal vez demasiado (?), se auto declaraba el mismo culpable por el estado en que se encontraba rukia, tenia la mirada perdida en el rio, pero seguía taaaaaaaaaaan ocupado pensando pensamientos (?) que no se dio cuenta de cierta cosa, cuando por fin el shinigami sustituto se alejo del mundo de los pensamientos y se concentro en el mundo real, se llevo una ''pequeña'' sorpresa, al parecer ''inconscientemente''(nótese el sarcasmo xDDD) se había colocado encima de la pelinegra (como me gusta poner a nuestro querido Fresita-kun en cosas MUY difíciles xDDD), esto lo hiso sonrojarse demasiado, pero mayor fue su sonrojo cuando vio la cara de la pequeña shinigami tan cerca de la suya , en un movimiento desesperado, se quita de encima e intenta quitarse el sonrojo notable, en ese momento se podía comparar con el pelo de Renji o Jinta y de seguro ganaría ichigo, se sentó en una roca e intento tranquilizarse un poco, luego de unos minutos de vio el reflejo al rio y se alivio, el sonrojo había desaparecido por completo. Se sentó en el piso, un poco más cerca del rio para poder observarlo en su plenitud (no me pregunten por que rayos no han regresado a la cashita xD). Después de unos minutos que para ichigo fueron horas, Rukia por fin despierta.

-Ichigo…- Dice esta al mirarlo sentado cerca de la orilla del rio.

-oh, Rukia ya te despertaste-Dice el fresita mientras voltea a verla. En ese momento rukia se intentaba poner de pie, pero algo, no, alguien la detuvo, sorprendiéndola un poco.-Sera mejor que no te intentes poner de pie, aun estas debilitada- le dice el pelinaranja, que después regresa a la orilla del rio para poder sentarse de nuevo.

Aunque ichigo le allá dicho que no se pusiera de pie, la pelinegra se intenta levantar igualmente, como era de costumbre nunca obedecía a ichigo. Cuando ichigo se giro para decirle a rukia lo mismo que le había dicho antes, se sorprendió al verla sana, perfecta, en buen estado y sin que nada le hubiera pasado.

-NANI!!!???????????????C-como!?...-

-NUNCA me SUBESTIMES bakka ¬¬- la pequeña shinigami lo interrumpe

-A quien le dices bakka? Enana descerebrada!- contraataca ichigo.

-A ti, o acaso es que vez a algún otro idiota por aquí?-contraataca Rukia.

-enana del demonio ¬¬-

-Fresita-kun ¬¬-

-pulga ¬¬-

-muralla japonesa ¬¬-

Ichigo odiaba que rukia se quedara SIEMPRE con la ultima palabra en cada una de sus peleas, pero si seguían así, durarían una eternidad, o al menos hasta que se le acabaran los insultos. Ichigo se voltea hacia el rio otra vez y Rukia se acerca a el, pero en un mal movimiento, se tropieza con un insec… (Ichigo: xD! Rukia ¬¬) ehm, digo, digo, una piedra (*amenazada por Rukia* xD) en ese momento ichigo se voltea para evitar que se caiga (nota: ichigo esta viendo el reflejo de rukia cayéndose en el rio, por eso es que se da cuenta cuando hace algo xD) pero eso provocó que el casi se cayera también, pero por suerte, sostuvo el equilibrio, quedando con la mirada hacia el cielo mientras rukia con la mirada hacia el piso, el pelinaranja bajo la cabeza, pero de lo que no se percato, fue que la pelinegra subía la cabeza también y en un momento sus miradas y rostros se cruzan, quedando solo a centímetros de distancia(NOTA: como saben por la diferencia existente de altura entre ichigo y rukia, ichigo quedaría un poco con la cabeza hacia abajo y rukia con la cabeza un poco arriba) en seguida los dos se sonrojan notoriamente, ambos se quedaron paralizados, o en pocas palabras, en shock, podían verse reflejados en la pupila del otro y también podían sentir la respiración del otro y en un momento sus caras empezaron a acercarse y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera siquiera pensar, ya era demasiado tarde, sus labios se unieron en un dulce y cálido beso, ya enterándose de su situación actual no hicieron nada mas que abrazarse, pero rato mas tarde se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, ambos se dedicaron sonrisas sinceras, que, tal vez para ellos significara algo en especial.

-Idiota- lo reprocho Rukia.

-Enana-dijo ichigo, con el entrecejo relajado y sin pisca de estar molesto. Justamente cuando sus caras se iban acercando otra vez, uno, no, dos reiatsus hicieron que se separaran precipitadamente y que ichigo se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-esos reiatsus…!!- dijo la pelinegra al sentir los dos reiatsus.

-O.O Y-yo me voy!!!!!- dijo ichigo corriendo precipitadamente entre los arboles. justamente cuando empieza a correr, llega un MUY enojado Byakuya, seguido de un MUY cansado Renji.

- PEDES APOSTAR QUE MORIRAS KUROSAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo el noble kuchiki muy enojado desenvainando a senbonsakura(o como se escriba .)

-Cálmese Taicho!! –dijo un cansado Renji persiguiéndolos mientras que Rukia se queda parada con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime, pero luego empieza a perseguirlos.

-Espera Ni-sama!! No lo mates!!!-Dice Rukia corriendo con todo lo que puede para alcanzarlos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por leer el fic y espero que te alla gustado! n.n acepto criticas constructivas pero no destructivas ni demoledoras xD y obiamente acepto reviews!! si!!! muchos reviews!!! *v* xD

NOTA ANTES DE IRME: como veran, antes era un oneshot, pero ahora no! xD me decidi y no c preocupen que solo me falta subir los caps a la pc y espero que eso no tarde mucho xD hasta el sabado siguiente!


End file.
